


Northern Magic in a Southern Place

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anniversary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: The Curtises celebrate their wedding anniversary… with a strange little ritual.





	

Sig, in a suit and tie, smiled at his wife from across the candlelit table.  “Another year together, dear.  Can’t believe it’s been twenty-two years.”

Moments earlier, their waiter delivered a plate that had only a small morsel of seared meat and a sprig of parsley, two forks and one steak knife.  Sig thanked the thin young man and tipped him a hundred Cenz bill for his trouble.

Izumi chuckled.  “Again with this ritual?  We’re going to die of food poisoning from this!”

Sig picked up the knife, shoddy in quality compared to the knives in the butcher shop, and sliced the morsel into two equal pieces.  “Hey, it’s worked for this long, it can’t hurt.  And the meat’s been alchemically preserved, so we’ll be fine.”  He nudged the other fork toward her.

“Is this even the same bear?” she asked as she sniffed apprehensively at the hunk of meat before popping it into her painted mouth.

“Of course it is.”  He made quick work of the tiny appetizer and set the empty plate and utensils to the side, and the waiter retrieved it quickly.  “That bear is what caused us to meet, what led us to fall so in love with each other that we married only four days later.  I’m not going to risk eating a different bear.”

Izumi swallowed the last of the wine in her glass before Sig poured more for her.  Her foot deliberately slid up next to his and she caressed her husband’s ankle with the rounded toe of her shoe.  “And what will we do if we finally eat all of that damn bear?  You want me to go kill another one with my hands when I’m elderly?”

Now Sig chuckled.  “We’ll never run out of that bear in our lifetime.  I’ve got over ten pounds of it put away, and we’ve only eaten little pieces of it every year for our anniversary.”

“Then what will you do when I die and you’re left with nine pounds of bear meat to eat by yourself?” she countered coolly, both of them knowing that her poor health, despite Hohenheim’s impromptu rerouting of her organs, would likely mean that she would pass on first.

“Then I’ll cook it all up and eat until my stomach bursts.  Just eat until I join you.”  His hand took hers.  “I don’t want to think about you dying, especially not tonight when you look so beautiful and we’re having such a lovely time.”

Izumi’s face softened, then she flashed him a little smirk.  She murmured, “I think the lovely time will be had later, when these clothes are off and all you’re wearing is my legs as a scarf.”

Sig’s face turned beet red, and he tried to stammer a reply, but their waiter had arrived with their dinner and the comment was forgotten… at least until later that evening when Sig, indeed, wore his wife’s legs like a scarf and enjoyed his dessert.


End file.
